


The Soldier's Feeding Habits

by Timeless_Anarchy



Series: Marvel Headcanons [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Anarchy/pseuds/Timeless_Anarchy
Summary: What affect did HYDRA have on James' eating routines?





	The Soldier's Feeding Habits

Before and during World War Two, James had a very strong stomach. It was warranted, of course, as food and water quality wasn't _exactly_ the best.

In HYDRA, they had the Winter Soldier on a **strict** diet regime. They would give the Soldier the allotted carbs and nutrients through a feeding tube and IV's to provide enough energy to get him through a mission; though he usually felt a gnawing sense of hunger. The logic behind leaving the Asset wanting was _A hungry dog is more likely to obey than a full one_.  
His stomach shrank and became very sensitive to anything but the sludge they pumped in. But he was functioning and that's what mattered.  
  
  


After HYDRA, James' stomach never fully recovered and probably never will get back to like it was before. He has to eat small portions and even those can't be too rich.  
Unfortunately, he also developed a problem with hoarding food among other things.  
  
It's not uncommon to see his pantry, or kitchen, filled with boxes of crackers and canned foods that'll never be opened. He also developed severed food anxiety and food-guarding tendencies. Meaning he usually cannot physically bring himself to eat around other people, no matter who they are.


End file.
